Watching Hamilton the musical
by Descendent123
Summary: When the fates are gone, a young girl travels back from 2016 to 1780 to show a select group of people a musical about...WHO? Well Jefferson, you may not like him but your stuck here now so you best get used to it. Look through tears, laughter and a very strange buffet as the founding fathers of America struggle to get a grip on the very near future. Rated T due to launguage
1. Chapter 1

Watching Hamilton the musical

A large bright light appears in an otherwise empty room. A series of people fall from the sky, landing like a sack of potatoes. The woman at the top, Eliza Schuyler soon to be Hamilton rises gracefully and helps her two sisters Peggy and Angelica to their feet also. They are quickly followed by none other than Martha and George Washington, Aaron burr, Lafayette, Hercules mulligan, john Lauren's, James Madison, Thomas Jefferson, Philip Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton who had the misfortune of landing first.

Before anyone could say anything or in Jefferson's case, yell anything, a small price of paper drops from the sky and the 9 men drew their guns only to find out that there were no bullets in their previously loaded weapons. This puzzled them and also frightened them. How where they meant to defend themselves and the other people in the room?

Confused and conflicted, Philip Schuyler picked up the price of paper and carefully read it aloud. It read:

 _Dear guests of this room_

 _My name must stay a secret as if the fates knew what I was doing I would be sorely punished. You see, in my time (2016) a musical came out about the American Revolution and in more detail, it was a musical about Alexander Hamilton. Before anyone starts an uproar or fights, this room is protected and no one can be harmed whilst they are in this room. You will watch this musical if you wish to leave. If you refuse then you shall never leave. I will be adding people into the room as the musical progresses and I am trusting George Washington to keep them in line. The people I am adding may be from (in your time) the future and may even be future offspring someday._

 _Have a lovely day_

Suddenly as Phillip stopped talking, four large sofas and many armchairs filled the room as well as a table with assorted foods and drinks and strangely enough, a strange almost flat piece of a mix of plastic and metal with a picture in it. The whole gang screamed (or in the men's case, let out a deep and manly yell as they insisted it was called) as the picture began to move. It look a while for the gang to recover not just from the moving pictures but from the "manly" yells too but as they did, a sound came out of the box and so did the picture.

As the picture began to move and change, a spoilt man waiting in a chamber looked onto the water and smirks. The lack of attacks was a sure good sign that the foolish Americans would soon stop fighting. Oh Washington didn't know what was coming. How he wanted his head on a stick!

The Americans will see. He will have the last laugh in the end.

 **Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I am, as you can see, writing a Hamilton fanfic. I wanted to know how the characters would react to watching it especially as the musical progresses. It will only feature the songs as I don't have the script but I ciguatera that that would be enough to keep you all satisfied. I will try and update as much as I can and the chapters will usually be one to two songs long depending on the time length and the amount of time I can keep holding in my tears. Any character that has the same name as another, the younger one will appear in italics and I might writ Jr afterwards to make it clear. Hope that you enjoy this fanfic and also before I forget:**

 **Disclaimer: I do t own Hamilton so for now I am just waiting to be taken back to 1776 so that I can witness the birth of the friendship between burr and Hamilton (I still love burr after what happened)**

Until next time.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

As Eliza looks around for someone to sit with, she instantly spots Alexander. It was 1781 and she had just finished writing to him as they all ended up here. I wonder if anyone notices that we are gone? She wonders but pushes it to the back of her mind as she sees Alexander smile at her and gesture to sit next to him. Her heart gives a flutter and she sits down next to him as Angelica looks on jealously. What if this musical tells them all my true feelings of Alexander? Will I get what I want? Will Eliza give him up for me like I did for her? Or must I pretend that it's so the musical stays interesting? Will I ever be satisfied?

James Madison and Thomas Jefferson where, the least to say, confused. Thomas was lounging in France within a fancy ball room with only the elite invited and know what? Stuck in a room with a bunch of 20ish year olds and no way out. The only good thing that would come from this is that maybe he would be able to butter up the president and that could stand him in good stead if he ever wants to run against him one day. Fat lot that will do if he is stuck in here.

James Madison on the other hand, was just struggling to comprehend how that moving picture box (as the where now calling it even though it didn't really look like a box anyway) worked and just how to open this bag of goodies that where called watsits? He had never been so confused.

And Alexander. Well it was a shock for him. A musical about him, all of his friends or family in one place and no one can leave without watching it. Would he find out why his dad left. His mother always said it was her fault and that he left because she wasn't good enough for him but how could that be true. Sure, she wasn't that best mother in the world but she was there. And he wasn't. Would Eliza look at him differently? Would Washington lose his respect for him? Would Mr Schuyler go back to not trusting him? He had no time to ponder over this as that musical had started.

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore

Burr: is that me singing!

Eliza: I don't understand. I thought this musical was about Alex not you Aaron?

Washington: Alexander? Are you alright.

Alexander had gone deathly pale as the musical stopped. He couldn't do this and how could he survive his entire life story being played out infront of everyone he cares about. And those two weirdos in the corner who have been examining things on the table. Guess it's time to face the music! Alexander laughs out loud causing everyone to look at him strange. No change there then.

And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished,

In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

The ten-dollar founding father without a father

Washington: Wait! They put your face on a coin!

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

Philip: Only fourteen! Wow son that's amazing.

And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away

Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

Jefferson: and here I was thinking that stealing was illegal. He was then hit in the face with a pillow thrown by Eliza

Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain

Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain

And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man

Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland

Get your education, don't forget from whence you came

And the world is gonna know your name

What's your name, man?

Alexander Hamilton

My name is Alexander Hamilton

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait

Alex: I would like to think that I could do anything that I put my mind to

When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden

Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden

Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

Eliza: Is that true Alex? Did that really happen?

Alexander: Yes but I don't like to talk about it.

Everyone took that as a sign to change the subject.

John: you are really good at singing Eliza!

Eliza: Thank you john

Everyone pretended not to notice Alexander glaring at john

And Alex got better but his mother went quick

Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying

Alex, you gotta fend for yourself

He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute

He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution

Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord

Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford

Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on

Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land

In New York you can be a new man

James: Very true

In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man

In New York you can be a new man

Just you wait

Alexander Hamilton

We are waiting in the wings for you

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

When America sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote your game?

The world will never be the same, oh

The ship is in the harbor now

See if you can spot him

Jefferson: how could you not, I mean look at his clothes.

(Only said to madison)

Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him

We fought with him

Mulligan/Lafayette: of course we did!

James/Thomas: what?

Me, I died for him

John: what!

There was a cry of outrage from nearly everyone and Peggy moved to console a weeping john. He didn't want to die, not yet, not so soon.

Me, I trusted him

Washington: and I always will!

Alexander smiles at this statement but can't help the feeling of dread fill his stomach. John. His best friend. His first friend. Dead? It was shocking to say the least.

Me, I loved him

Eliza/Angelica/Peggy: What!

Eliza: I know I love him! Heck we are getting married in two weeks but you tow better explain.

Angelica: I…I…um… I may have had a small crush on him when we first met but don't worry I'm over it.

Peggy: maybe I play two characters? I can't remember liking him.

Alexander: nervous laughter Eliza. I love you ok. Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily. Alexander kisses her cheek softly.

And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him

Burr shot up with a strangled cry

Burr: what! Alex! No! I would never! He is my best friend and I would never shoot him. Alex, I swear to…

But Alexander cut him off and sends him a reassuring smile.

Alexander: just don't let it happen this time ok?

This calmed everyone slightly but now much. Washington kept glaring at burr. Eliza had buried her head in the crook of alexanders neck.

There's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait

What's your name, man?

Alexander Hamilton

It took a few moments of silence and then a small beam of light appears. A small note came down and Philip was nominated to read it again. It read:

Dear readers

I hope that you enjoyed the first part. I'm sorry if this came as a shock to you so I am hear to clear some things up. Peggy, you where right, your actor also played a woman called Marie Reynolds. Everything will be cleared up as the musical goes on. Lafayette also plays Thomas Jefferson and john plays Alexander and Eliza's first child. Mulligan plays James Madison too Hope that you are enjoying the musical. Feel free to help yourself to snacks and drinks.

Have a nice day

Everyone looks at each other as the musical starts again.

 **Hope that you enjoyed this part of the story. Will update again tomorrow hopefully. I would also like to clear up seating arrangements**

 **Sofa 1 : Alexander and Eliza m (it's technically a love seat)**

 **Sofa two: Peggy, Angelica, John and burr.**

 **Sofa three: mulligan and Lafayette**

 **Sofa four: Martha and George Washington, James Madison and Thomas Jefferson**

 **Arm chair: Philip Schuyler**

 **Thanks for reading and please review**


	3. Arron Burr, sir

Alexander and burr are looking at each other strangely as a small door appears. Everyone flinches in surprise and a small bit of fright. Jefferson looks at it strangely and says

"Well at least we know whoever sent us here is a woman"

"And how do we know that!" Angelica replies harshly.

"Because they are stupid enough to let us out without making us watch the rest of the… OUCH"

Jefferson never finished that sentence because at the same time, both Angelica and Martha Washington slapped him across the face. Hard. With that, the door opens and Alex and burr are teleported into it and the door slams shut again.

-The room where it happened-

Burr and Alexander look at each other as burrs eyes slowly fill with tears. His best friend. Sure he was annoying and stupid and really needed to learn to shut up in certain situations but still. It was like losing a brother. He could never live with himself if he let this happen. But he didn't care about the future at the moment. He needed to promise Alex that he would never shoot him.

Alex was shocked to say the least. His best friend is going to shoot him, john is going to die and who knows what is going to happen to Hercules and Lafayette. What would Eliza do without him. She was a strong person, the strongest he knew but still. Who would provide for her without him. Angelica? Philip? George? He couldn't let them do that. Maybe that's why he nearly screams every time Philip or George calls him son. He can still hear his fathers voice ( if you could even call him a father) like it was yesterday. Like if mother was still alive. Like father hadn't gone crazy and ran off with a woman half his age. Like his digesting breath wasn't against his ear as he raises his gun and…

Flashback

Alex is standing in a bare room crying his eyes out. He is only eight. His father is standing over a young man who looks about 19. His clothes are ripped and there is blood covering the majority of his body.

"You know Bucky, I told you what would happen if you tried to help your mother to get money. I told you that the only thing she can do is be a whore. She is worthless and so are you" he snarls. Bucky. Alex. The Hamilton brothers. Bastards. Worthless. Sons of a whore and a Scotsman. A Scotsman. An abuser. A disgusting ,crazed man with no respect for anyone but himself. An alcoholic maniac who needs to die in hell. Alex could go on for days.

All Bucky tried to do was help his mother. The rent is due next week and they are short a few. All he wanted to do was help so he started making pints down at the local pub. No one was meant to know but father found out after he pressed a gun against mothers head and demanded to know how she got the money. She told him. He was dead. Alex has to watch. It couldn't get much worse than that.

It got worse.

Suddenly father gave Alex the gun and grabbed him roughly. And raised his hands for him.

"Shoot it boy"

Alex breaks down then. The basement in his house is scary. Bucky is his brother and he can't shoot him!

"Why daddy" he asks. His fathers smacks Alex around the face hard and clocks the gun. Bucky smiles at him and nods his head slowly. The gun is raised higher.

One, two, three, four, five,six,seven,eight,nine…

Number ten paces FIRE.

Alex shakes himself out of the memory as burr puts his hands on his shoulder.

"Are you ok Alexander" he asks and Alex throws his arms around burr.

"I'm ok burr. It's ok"

"No it's not!" Burr yells, pulling away. "I shot you and your acting like nothing happened"

"Because it hasn't happened yet ok!" He whispers " Don't worry about it"

Don't worry about it. Bucky's last words to Alexander as he was lead down to the basement with him. Don't worry about it. Alexander wonders why Bucky wasn't mentioned in the musical and then he remembers. His so called father erased Bucky's name from all the files in Nevis and told everyone he had gone off with a British woman and went to England. It was considered a disgrace to go to Britain willingly in Nevis so people no longer mentioned his name and when alexanders father ran off, they blamed Bucky for driving his father insane and they blamed his mother from being a whore and not looking after her husband "like a proper woman should". It was always Bucky's fault. Never his fathers. Bucky

-back in the theatre room-

The song starts playing as both men walk into the room. Burrs arms are draped over Alex's shoulders and his cheeks look weirdly wet. No one mentions it when the two men take their previous spots though George and Philip look at both boys with suspicion. This stops as the a man begins to sing.

 **Seventeen seventy-six**

New York City

 **Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

Arron: hey look Alex! It's you!

Eliza: is this why you always call him sir?

Lafayette: I always wondered that

Peggy: weren't you there though

Lafayette: the details are a bit… a bit … a bit what do you say… FUZZY!

Everyone laughs at this. Even though he is getting better at English, many words seemed to faze him.

Alexander: I wonder why laf.

He was still a bit shaken up about the whole Bucky thing. He had pushed the memory back for so long that it hit him like a ton of bricks. Shit. Would he have to explain that. Double shit.

 **That depends, who's asking?**

 **Oh, well, sure, sir**

 **I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**

 **I have been looking for you**

 **I'm getting nervous**

Thomas: I would be too (laughing)

Madison: shhh, don't talk over this! It may be good if you wish to run for president Thomas

Thomas: yes, yes it would be

 **Sir, I heard your name at Princeton**

 **I was seeking an accelerated course of study**

 **When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours**

 **I may have punched him it's a blur, sir**

 **He handles the financials?**

 **You punched the bursar?**

 **Yes**

George: did you apologise after Alexander! Did you even stop and think that you actions may have consequences!

Alex: yes sir

Alex: (to john, Hercules and Lafayette) hell no (whispered

 **I wanted to do what you did**

 **Graduate in two, then join the revolution he looked at me like I was stupid I'm not stupid**

 **So** **how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?**

 **It** **was my parent's dying wish before they passed**

 **You're an orphan, of course I'm an orphan**

 **God, I wish there was a war**

 **Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for**

 **Can I buy you a drink?**

 **That would be nice**

 **While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**

 **Talk less**

Martha: impossible

She didn't really know the boy but he was a frequent part of George's letter that she can't help but laugh at. How George revealed that he didn't want Alexander to have a command because he was afraid of him getting hurt, of losing him, of losing a son. George would never admit it face to face but he really did care for this boy. He cared for all of the boys in the room.

 **What**?

 **Smile more**

 **Ha**

Alexander: no chance in hell burr

 **Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

 **You can't be serious**

 **You wanna get ahead?**

 **Yes**

 **Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

 **Yo yo yo yo yo**

 **What time is it?**

 **Show time**

 **Like I said**

John: I'm offended!

 **Show time, show time**

 **Yo, I'm John Lauren's in the place to be**

John: woohooo finally! The most sexist guy is now the thetre people. Ladies form a queue!

He was then smacked by Peggy.

 **Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh**

 **Hercules: you will never get to three Lauren's. Just stop please (laughing as john throws a pillow at him)**

 **Those redcoats don't want it with me**

 **'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free**

 **Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette**

 **The Lancelot of the revolutionary set**

Lafayette: wooohooo Son roi lui-même! moi! Asseyez-vous john vous petite merde! que la fête commence

 **I** **came from afar just to say bonsoir**

 **Tell the king casse-toi**

 **Who's the best, c'est moi**

 **Brrrah, brraaah I am Hercules Mulligan**

Hercules: let the lovin comence

 **Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again**

 **Ay, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**

 **It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow** )

Eliza: wow indeed (whilst Alexander checks her pulse)

 **No more sex, pour me another brew, son**

 **Let's raise a couple more to the revolution**

 **Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college**

 **Aaron Burr**

 **Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

 **Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand**

 **You spit, I'm 'a sit**

 **We'll see where we land (boo)**

Alexander/john/Lafayette/Hercules: BOOOOOO

 **Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?**

 **If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?**

George: very well said son

 **Oh, who are you oh, who are you oh, who are you?**

 **Oh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?**


	4. My Shot

Chapter 4: my shot

 **[Hamilton]**

 **I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot!  
I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College  
**Alex: that was a great school. Though I wish that more classes where available. Like an advanced math class or maybe just a simple master class that teaches you how to do simple things like cooking. Im hopeless at it and I really wish I wasn't.

John: it's true. I thought that eating horse was bad but Alex's cooking really takes the hat

This causes everyone to laugh and for Eliza to kiss Alex's blushing cheeks

 **I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
**Eliza: not for long though. The war maybe still going but I know that when we win, you will do something great.

 **With every word, I drop knowledge!  
I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable  
**Hercules: (laughing) that's true. Remember Seabury. That was great! I wonder if that will be in the musical too.

 **Only nineteen but my mind is older  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the-**

 **[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D  
E-R-we are-meant to be...**

 **[HAMILTON]  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

Martha: language alexander!

Alexander jumps as she hands the playbill in her hand to Eliza and she hits him with it. For someone with small hands, she can hit quite hard **  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree  
**George Washington: that's probably true. I've never seen a man with so many jewels a he does.

Lafayette: you check Mon Amie? Wow

George bushes and throws a chip at Lafayette

 **He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!**

 **[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
(He says in parentheses)**

Peggy: ohhh that's smart ****

**[HAMILTON]  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy  
[HAMILTON]  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot  
I am not throwing away  
My shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
[LAURENS]  
My shot** **!**

John: yea! Im back!

Thomas: you never left!

John: I will attack you with my turtle army.

Thomas: what are you one about.

James: he's clearly insane.

John/Lafayette/Hercules/Alex: hey!

 **My shot!**

 **And I'm not throwing away my shot.**

 **[HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!**

 **[LAFAYETTE]  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?  
'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'  
**Lafayette: ouch. My English was terrible. Zhank heavens it has improved

 **When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my-**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

 **[MULLIGAN]  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
**Hercules: not for long. I kinda want to open my own shop in New York after the war is over. I really just want to control my own life.

Most of the room nods. The feeling of hopelessness had settled into their bones and was quite difficult to shake

 **And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!  
I'm gonna take a-**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

 **[LAURENS]  
But we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
**John: Yes! Slavery is a piece of shit!

Thomas: oh really? You do know that George owns slaves right! What a hypocrite.

John: im very aware actually Thomas. What's your problem with me? Can you please just clam down.

Thomas: sorry. Im just not use don't it all. You know. I've not been involved in the war so I don't really understand anything that's going on.

John: it's ok. I act out when im stressed too so I understand.

 **You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion  
Have another-**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
Shot!**

 **[BURR]  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
**burr nods in agreement. He loves his friends but they really need to learn how to shut up.

 **I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot  
**Lafayette lets out a whoop

 **I think your pants look hot  
** Hercules flicks his legs up dramatically and everyone laughs

 **Laurens, I like you a lot  
** Alex and john high five and smile at each other. They weren't ready to show their true feelings for each other. Maybe they never will be. Stupid society and their rules on what it is right and wrong.

 **Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
**angelica: astronomical (whilst laughing and shaking her head)

 **Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

 **Oh, am I talkin' too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud  
**Lafayette: you don't have too. We are proud of you no matter what Mon petite lion.

John and Hercules nod and smile at the man they had become to think as a brother. They do not notice the sadness in his eyes as he thinks of his past. **  
[LAURENS]  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

 **I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
[LAURENS]  
Everybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Hey!  
Whoa!  
Wooh!  
Whoa!  
Ay, let 'em hear ya!**

 **Let's go!**

 **I said shout it to the rooftops!  
Said, to the rooftops!  
Come on!**

 **Come on, let's go! [HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/  
MULLIGAN]  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

 **Whoa!**

 **Whoa!**

 **Yea!**

 **[COMPANY]  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
Whoa!  
Whoa!**

 **Yea!**

 **[LAURENS]  
Rise up!  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up  
[LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE]  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

All men: hey! Let's go!

All woman: hope that it's soon and worth the risk!

 **When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

 **Rise up!  
[COMPANY]  
Whoa! Whoa!  
Whoa!  
Whoa!  
Whoa!**

 **Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When's it gonna get me?  
**George and Eliza: not whilst im around that's for sure!

They then smile at each other, realizing that they had a common goal. Keep Alex alive and fighting. They care too much about him to even think about failing.

 **In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

 **Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with  
Something to prove went?  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?  
I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?  
**Thomas: true. I fear that governing will be hard as we have never actually been free.

George; you wish to govern my boy.

Thomas: im hopeful sir.

George smiles at that. Thomas Jefferson. That's a name he must remember

 **I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately  
Smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation!  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

Alex: wow that was quite impressive. **  
[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
[HAMILTON/LAURENS/  
LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]  
We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Time to take a shot!**

 **[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/  
LAURENS/MULLIGAN]  
Time to take a shot!**

 **Time to take a shot!**

 **Take a shot!  
Shot!  
Shot!  
A-yo it's  
Time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am-  
[ENSEMBLE]  
Not throwing away my shot**

 **Not throwing away my shot**

 **We're gonna**

 **Rise up!  
Rise up!**

 **Rise up!  
Rise up!**

 **Rise up!**

 **Rise up!**

 **Ri- ri- ri-**

 **Time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am-**

 **[HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS]  
Not throwin' away my-**

 **COMPANY  
Not throwin' away my shot!**

The audience are stunned as the amazing song stops. However, with the newest arivail on their way, British guards will be even more stunned as king George had possibly escaped his locked chambers as he was about to be questioned on how they lost the war. And why was the only piece of evidence that they had was a piece of parchment with the words

Gone leavin'

Georgie the third


	5. the story of the schuyler sister

Story of tonight/the Schuyler sisters

 **[Hamilton] I may not live to see our glory**

John lowers his head and sighs. Apparently he would not live to see his friends glory and how knows? Did he even make a good contribution to society or was he a whisper in an otherwise loud world. Hercules seems to sense this and grabs johns arm. Lafayette smiles and john joins them on their sofa and they all turn back to the screen.

 **[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette](Echo) I may not live to see our glory**

 **[Hamilton] But I will gladly join the fight**

 **[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette](Echo) But I will gladly join the fight**

 **[Hamilton] And when our children tell our story**

Lafayette: Do you think our children will be friends? Even when I return to France?

Hercules: im hopeful Laf. I really am

 **[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette](Echo) And when our children tell our story**

 **[Hamilton] they'll tell the story of tonight**

 **[Mulligan] lets have another round tonight**

Martha: really boys (mock anger) drinking.

Alexander: we can't help if we were born wild Martha.

John: we wild stallions need to roam free.

Lafayette: don't let your wife hear you say that john.

Everyone laughs as john gulps and they turn their attention back to the song

 **[Laurens] raise a glass to freedom**

 **Something they can never take away**

George nods in agreement and looks over to Martha. She smiles and leans against him lovingly.

 **[Laurens]No matter what they tell you  
**  
 **Raise a glass to the four of us  
** The boys raise their glasses of irn bru and smile at each other. Eliza giggles as she steals alexanders glass and john looks on sadly

 **[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]  
Telling the story of tonight**

 **[HAMILTON]  
They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **[LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away**

 **[HAMILTON]  
No matter what they tell you**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Let's have another round tonight**

 **[LAURENS]  
Raise a glass to the four of us**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

 **[HAMILTON/LAURENS]  
Telling the story of tonight**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Let's have another round tonight  
[HAMILTON/LAURENS/  
ENSEMBLE]  
They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight  
[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/  
ENSEMBLE]  
Raise a glass to freedom**

 **Raise a glass to freedom**

 **They'll tell the story of-**

 **[FULL ENSEMBLE]  
Tonight**

People wipe their eyes as the bittersweet song comes to an end. They don't have long though as the next song commences and the upbeat track pulls them into the musical once more.

 **[BURR]  
There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk  
Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded  
**Philip: oh really young man. Do you know why?

Burr: (nervous) umm luck?

Philip: hard work my boy. Hard work and motivation.

Many people in the room nodded at this, knowing this testament to be true

 **Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-  
**Philip: BOYS! **  
[COMPANY]  
Work, work!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!  
**Angelica: wow she's pretty **  
[COMPANY]  
Work, work!**

 **[ELIZA]  
Eliza!  
**Eliza: amazing voice **  
[PEGGY]  
And Peggy!  
**Peggy **:** this actress is clearly the best!

Her sisters took the very mature response of hitting her with pillows **  
[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!**

 **[PEGGY]  
Peggy!**

 **[ELIZA]  
Eliza!**

 **[COMPANY]  
Work!**

 **[PEGGY]  
Daddy said to be home by sundown**

 **[ANGELICA]  
Daddy doesn't need to know  
**Angelica slinks down from her father's glare, knowing that she was in trouble **  
[PEGGY]  
Daddy said not to go downtown**

 **[ELIZA]  
Like I said, you're free to go  
**Eliza doesthe same and Peggy giggles lightly. She knew that her sisters weren't in any true trouble but her father was a funny man and she was enjoying not being the butt of his otherwise harmless teasing and jokes. **  
[ANGELICA]  
But-look around, look around, the  
Revolution's happening in New York**

 **[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
New York**

 **[COMPANY]  
Angelica**

 **[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
Work!**

 **[PEGGY]  
It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war  
**Peggy: (looking at all the boys in the room) yea he's not the only one. **  
[ELIZA]  
People shouting in the square  
**Hercules smiles and looks at alexander fondly. He still remembers that day with Samuel Seabury. Good times **  
[PEGGY]  
It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**

 **[ANGELICA]  
New ideas in the air**

 **[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around, look around-**

 **[ELIZA]  
Angelica, remind me what we're looking for...**

 **[ALL MEN]  
She's lookin' for me!  
**This causes everyone to laugh and for Philip to mock glare at all the boys in the room who carry on laughing at angelica who was looking at them all with disgust.

 **[ANGELICA]  
Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work!  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work!  
Whooaaaaa!**

 **[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work! [COMPANY]  
Work, work!**

 **Work, work!  
Work, work!**

 **Work!**

 **[BURR]  
Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city  
**Burr: oh god here I come

 **Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money  
Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels  
You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

 **[ANGELICA]  
Burr, you disgust me  
**angelica: alas he has grown on me but I still would not consider having a relationship with you.

Burr: that's ok angelica. I have found a beautiful woman who I love with my whole heart.

They share a smile and turn back to the screen. **  
[BURR]  
Ah, so you've discussed me  
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:  
**John: Roasted! **  
[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal"**

 **[ANGELICA]  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

 **[COMPANY]  
Unh!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!  
**Thomas: and how would you do that?

Angelica just cracks her knuckles and smiles. She was kind of regretting getting her hopes up about Jefferson. Maybe he was just an arrogant prick as she wished he wasn't. **  
[WOMEN]  
Work!**

 **[ELIZA]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 **[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 **[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!**

 **[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!  
[ANGELICA]  
Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane  
**alexander: I must say im rather impressed. I myself had hardly any time to skim through it and I wished I had. It seems like a good read.

Angelica: I could lone it to you if you wish.

Alexander: after the war I may just take you up on that offer miss Schuyler. **  
[ANGELICA]  
You want a revolution?  
I want a revelation**

 **So listen to my declaration:**

 **[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY]  
We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal  
Whoo! [ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Look around, look around**

 **The revolution's happening in-**

 **[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
New York!**

 **In New York!**

 **[FEMALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around  
Look around**

 **At how lucky we are to be alive right now [MEN]  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **[WOMEN]  
Look around, look around the revolution's happening**

 **Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey! Hey!**

 **[FULL COMPANY]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be**

 **[ALL WOMEN]  
In the greatest city in the world**

 **[ALL MEN]  
In the greatest city-**

 **[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!  
[COMPANY]  
Work, work!**

 **Work, work!**

 **Work, work!**

 **Work, work!  
Work, work!**

 **Work, work!**

 **Work, work!**

 **[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
Work, work!**

 **Work, work!  
[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!**

 **[ELIZA]  
Eliza!**

 **[PEGGY]  
And Peggy!**

 **[ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY]  
The Schuyler sisters!**

 **We're looking for a mind at work!  
Hey!**

 **Hey!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
Whoa!**

 **In the greatest  
City in the world**

 **[ELIZA/PEGGY]  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
In the greatest**

 **City in the world**

 **[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!**

Everyone sits with massive smiles on their face. The upbeat track makes a difference from the soft ballet that they had listened to before. The Schuyler sisters where beaming, proud of the woman who had portrayed them. They scanned the play bills provided and looked at each actress with a new found respect. It seems that john Laurens was right. The colour of your skin doesn't define your talents. Everyone in the room had the same thoughts as the musical progresses. Maybe all their thoughts where wrong.


	6. Farmers Intermission

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews! I didn't expect so many people to review but im glad that you are enjoying the story. I have edited the chapters but not much. I got my dates mixed up so I went back to change them so it way be an idea to look over chapter 1 and chapter four. Thanks and hope you enjoy the story. Xx**

Everyone crowds round the screen as the next song comes on. The Schuyler sisters where talking in a corner about their actresses. George and Thomas where conversing about the political standings of America and Madison was taking to Martha about her time at the war camps. The other boys where having a laugh in the corner whilst burr was trying not to laugh. All the boys but Alex. He was reading the playbill with happiness on his face and the attention of all is pulled to the TV as a man starts to sing.

 **[SEABURY]  
Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury  
**Hercules: oh not this idiot!

 **And I present "Free Thoughts on the  
Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"  
Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart  
**Eliza umphs at this and alexander kisses her cheek under the watchful eyes of philip schuyler **  
[MULLIGAN]  
Oh my God. Tear this dude apart  
**Laughter is heard here as George shakes his head **  
[SEABURY]  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me**

 **[BURR]  
Let him be**

 **[SEABURY]  
They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
**Alexander growls and furls his eyebrows

 **For shame, for shame...  
[HAMILTON]  
Yo!  
He'd have you all unravel at the  
Sound of screams but the  
Revolution is comin'  
The have-nots are gonna  
Win this  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face**

John and alexander high-five and smirk at each other

 **Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk. And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk  
About Congress?!**

 **My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

 **But strangely, your mange is the same**

 **Is he in Jersey?**

Lafayette: HaHaHaHa! Wow alexander. We really should put you in front of stupid people more.

Alexander: what do you call it when I hang out with you?

Lafayette throws a cushion at his friend and angelica shouts for them to shut up. ****

**For the revolution!  
[SEABURY]  
Heed not the rabble  
Who scream  
Revolution, they  
Have not your  
Interests  
At heart**

 **Chaos and bloodshed are  
Not a  
Solution. Don't  
Let them lead you  
Astray  
This Congress does not**

 **Speak for me**

 **They're playing a dangerous game**

 **I pray the king shows you his mercy**

 **For shame**

 **For shame,**

 **[COMPANY]  
For the revolution!**

 **[SEABURY]  
Heed-**

 **[HAMILTON]  
If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-**

 **[SEABURY/HAMILTON]  
Scream-**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

 **[SEABURY]  
Not your interests-**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!  
**Martha: I must say alexander. You seem like you would be a formidable force in the political world.

 **Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?  
** George: they shouldn't! Doesn't he understand that!

Eliza: you can't understand things when you don't have a brain **  
[BURR]  
Alexander, please!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

Hercules: what niceties? I didn't know that Aaron possessed something such as that!

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!**

 **[FULL COMPANY]  
A message from the King**!

George: uck. Not that fool!

George is interrupted by a small piece of paper floating down onto his lap. He smiles at this and reads it out

 _Dear everyone._

 _I hope that you enjoying the musical so far. I noticed that many of you were thinking about the future and what it holds for not only you but also for America. Now unfortunately I cannot tell you now but at the next intermission I promise that I will try to clear everything up. For now though, I think that some lunch is in order. Yes? Well if you walk through that door on your left, ta a lunch of all your favorite foods will be served. Hope you enjoy._

 _A friend_

As George puts down the note, a door to their left appears and the group goes through the door. A large table surrounded with chairs in in it with some foods on the table. No one moves until Thomas spots something on the table.

"MAC AND CHEESE!" he screams at the top of his lungs and runs forward. This is a cue for everyone to sit and eat. And with so much food on the table, only small snippets of conversation can be heard.

"John…John you can't… put the knife down please! You can't take over the world with a bread knife"

"Please get off the table Laf… no I don't care that you can touch the ceiling"

"Mac and cheese is terrible and so are you! Excuse me… I am not an avocado covered freak Jefferson! Fight me right now!"

"Maybe if a throw a rock at him he will shut up… wait that will never happen. No, not because I don't have a rock Angie but because he doesn't know how to shut up. The rock will just anger him"

Finally lunch was over, the tired group curled up on their respective sofas but where also treated with a surprise. King George the third was tied up, lying on the floor crying and groaning. After staring for a while, the group does the only reasonable thing at this point in time. Run.


	7. You'll be back

As the group attempts to run out the door, they realise that there is a certain aspect that they failed to take into account was the fact that when you have a large amount of people running at a door all at once, it is impossible to get through. All that happens is that you fall over and unfortunately for Alexander, he was at the bottom. They all get up, embarrassed that they fell in front of the king of Britain and tried to get behind each other. Finally Eliza took pity on the man and untied him from his rope chains. She didn't foresee what would happen next.

Once King George was up and stretching, he saw the man who had caused him all his pain. All of the paperwork and riots, all the costs the war has cost him, the reason that France would probably be free if the Americans won. George Washington.

King George lunges at George Washington and all the soldiers in the room immediately take action. Just because they didn't have guns didn't mean that fists didn't hurt. And when six trained soldiers are pummelling you from all directions, you had no choice but to surrender. Washington pushes him off and Alexander quickly helps him and checks if anything was broken. Luckily for the revolutionaries, their step in father was tough enough to handle a few punches. A small package falls onto his lap containing an ice pack and some instructions on how to use it.

Hercules manages to pry Lafayette and Laurens off of the king and manages to compress his feelings in order to march the king towards the sofa and get him to sit down. Aaron was sat next to him, looking uncomfortable but he had no time to explain as another note fell down to Philip Schuyler. It said

 _Dear guests_

 _As you can see, you have new person in our mix. I shall ask you to be as patient as you can with him as he is bound to be rather confused. I explained everything that has happened. Im very sorry about your face George and I hope the ice helped. As for the king, please treat him like an ordinary person as there is no titles here. Hope you enjoy the musical Fredrik and to the rest of you, good luck!_

 _From A Friend_

As Philip stops talking, the next song in the musical starts.

 **[KING GEORGE]  
You say  
**"is that me?" King George yells, confused on why he was involved in this young man's life. But he has to say, the man who plays him seems to be very talented.

 **The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay  
You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
**Alexander smiles in renaissance of the Boston tea party and Philip schuyler spots him doing so. The two men smile at each other and turn back to the screen.

 **Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
**"No, no we didn't" George corrects and glares at King George.

 **Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man  
You'll be back  
Soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
**"Actually we don't belong to anyone" Laurens says defensively. They seem to be forgetting that the characters are not the real people.

 **You'll be back  
Time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
**Peggy smiles and puts her hand to her heart. She has always admired people with good singing voices and that sound made her have butterflies in her stomach.

 **We have seen each other through it all  
And when push  
Comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion  
To remind you of my love!  
**"I wouldn't really" king George smiles. If push really comes to shove, then America would have proved that they won the war and if anything he was a man of his word. If the American's won their freedom then maybe they deserve it. It doesn't mean he won't try and stop them.

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da...**

 **You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
** Peggy gets that feeling in her stomach again and she isn't the only one. Eliza scans her play book and spots the actors name. Jonathan Groff. She will have to remember that

 **You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don't change the subject  
Cuz you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
**If kink shaming was a thing, Burr would have kink shamed him. Alexander would have too but out loud and not just in his head

 **My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...  
**"And never!" Angelica shots back **  
You'll be back  
Like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
**All the soldiers growl. If the revolution doesn't work then they will most likely be hanged for their "crimes" as the King would claim.

 **For your love  
For your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone  
I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had**

 **Cuz when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat-  
Everybody!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!**

Everyone was swaying as the song comes to an end and King George finds himself smiling along with the song. Maybe this whole musical thing wasn't such a bad thing. It would be nice to escape the politics of the normal world. Hopefully this musical will be rather laid back and chill for the rest of it.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey everyone! I got a lot of reviews over the past few days suggesting that I get a beta reader and I looked into it but I've decided that, even though it has its benefits, I would rather keep my publishing to myself and attempt to improve my grammar by myself. I do spell check on word and the grammar check to but clearly that doesn't work so im doing it on the internet. If the reviews continue, I will look into a beta reader but for now I will try my best.**

 **Someone also suggested that I use proper dialogue and I did so please tell me what you think and if many people like the change, I will keep the change.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the story! The feelings that Peggy got where the ones that I got whilst listening to this song so I decided to include those to.**

 **See you later!**


	8. Right hand man

**Authors note**

 **Hey everyone! Im so sorry that I haven't updated for a couple of days but I had a choir concert and we came second out of ten! Im quite happy and it put me in a good mood so I decided, hey! Why not update a day late even though you have a test tomorrow and should be studying. Wow. I need to sort out my priorities. Anyway… here's the next chapter.**

The tension in the room was toxic as king George and George Washington speak to each other. They decided that if they would be stuck in a room for a long period of time then they should try and put their differences aside and get along for a while. War was a terrible part of life but the rift between the two countries would have to end at one point. As they sit down, alexander leans over and asks what it was all about. Washington smiles at the young man and says:

"We have decided to try and get along. This war is not between us, it's about the two countries that we care for. This is more than us" he supplies. Alexander, happy with this answer, turns around and pays all his attention to the screen.

The music starts and King George smiles as he hears the first bar of the song. He was starting to enjoy the company of these American people.

 **COMPANY]  
British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
**King George smiles at the mention of his army. It was one of the few things he enjoyed overseeing in his royal duties.

 **[ENSEMBLE 1]  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

 **When they surround our troops!  
They surround our troops!  
When they surround our troops!  
**All soldiers in the room gulp. It was a nerve racking experience that day.

 **[ENSEMBLE 2]  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

 **They surround our troops!  
They surround our troops!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war  
I knew that I was poor  
**Alexander pouts at the mention of his current living situation. One of the reasons he was apparently marrying Eliza was because she was rich. Oh well, it was just his fellow soldiers. Who cares what they think? He was all he needs in his arms right now.

 **I knew it was the only way to-**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or-  
**Eliza grabs alexanders hand and makes him look at her.

"You are not allowed to die on me Alex. Do you understand?"

The small nod and glimmer of fear in his eyes is all she needs to hear. **  
[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
We will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can-**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Understand? It's the only way to-**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]  
Rise up! Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Here he comes!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!  
** Everyone looks at Washington and the boys begin to cheer. Washington struggles to fight the smile off his face. It was rather nice to be appreciated. **  
[BURR]  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
**Burr sits up and runs his hands through his hair self-consciously **  
[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!**

 **[BURR]  
The moment you've been waiting for!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!**

 **[BURR]  
The pride of Mount Vernon!  
**Martha coughs at this. Burr looks down and she smiles. It was rather fun to be in a position of power. No matter how hard she tried to stop it, she liked poking a little bit of fun at people and at the time of war, all the soldiers enjoyed her company and went out of their way to made her feel welcome. **  
[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!**

 **[BURR]  
George Washington!  
[WASHINGTON]  
We are outgunned  
**Washington looks up surprised at the intensity of his actors face and voice. How did this man know how he was feeling at that exact moment? **  
Outmanned**

 **Outnumbered  
Outplanned  
**"how long have you been planning your armies for the revolution your majesty?" john questions.

"Nearly two year's young man. Oh and call me George or Fredrick. There are no titles here" **  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man.  
ENSEMBLE  
What?**

 **What?**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Check it-  
Can I be real a second?**

Washington shakes his head silently. There was no way that he could ever speak his mind. His doubts and fears must be hidden. How could he be expected to lead an army if he barely has the courage to get out of ben in the morning?" **  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence**

"They do seem quite fond of doing that" king George comments. He shakes his head and leans closer to the screen

 **But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go...**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Boom!**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?  
**"We can do it" Hercules says stubbornly. He wouldn't ever stop trying. He would rather die than let the flame of the revolution burn.

 **We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look  
[WASHINGTON]  
We are outgunned**

 **Outmanned**

 **Outnumbered  
Outplanned**

 **We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man**

 **Incoming!  
[ENSEMBLE]  
What?**

 **What?**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
They're battering down the Battery check the damages**

 **[MULLIGAN]  
Rah!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages**

 **[MULLIGAN]  
Rah!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons-  
**"What!" Eliza yells as she stands up. The boys automatically hide as Eliza loos at alexander.

"You haven't told her Alex?" john questions. His friends face tells it all.

"I will tell her" Washington says and ignores alexanders frantic mumblings as his mouth is covered by Eliza's mouth.

"During the fighting, the British set up a line of 24 cannons in Battery Park to fire down upon the Americans. It proved to be an effective move, effectively turning the tide of battle in their favour...That is until Alexander had the most amazing idea. Together with Hercules, Alexander and about 100 others stormed the battery and stole a total of 21 cannons, which they dragged away to City Hall Park (the trip was just under a mile) while the British fired down upon them the entire time.

Hercules, while he was hauling away one of the cannons, was approached by Alexander, who then told him to hold his musket while he took hold of the rope. In the end, Alex managed to get away with the cannon while Hercules was forced to retreat, leaving Alexander's gun in the Battery in the process. When Alex asked where the gun was, Mulligan told him where he left it, and then the guy ran off for his weapon not caring if the British battleship was RIGHT THERE firing down on everybody. Mulligan even stated that while the British lay down heavy fire on their troops who were swiftly retreating with the cannons, Hamilton just went down there and got the gun all calm-like, not giving a damn about anything" Washington concludes. 

Eliza looks at alexander and asks:

"What do you have to say for yourself alexander?"

"It was before I met you?" he questions, slightly scared of her reaction. Angelica and Peggy are giggling about his reaction as the musical starts again.

 **[MULLIGAN]  
Shh-boom! [COMPANY]  
Boom!  
**All the soldiers flinch as the boom goes off, reminded of those horrible days on the battle field. **  
[WASHINGTON]  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and...**

 **[COMPANY]  
Boom!**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and...**

 **[COMPANY]  
Boom!**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
There's another ship and...**

 **[COMPANY]  
Boom!**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
We just lost the southern tip and...**

 **[COMPANY]  
Boom!**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up  
**"It was a rather good plan Fredrick" Washington says.

"Thank you George. I must admit that I was rather worried that it was too risky and a bit worried that the damage would be terrible that I wasn't prepared to risk it. My generals managed to convince me though" Fredrick says smiling.

 **This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance...**

 **[BURR]  
Your excellency, sir!  
**Burr blushes at the memory of this conversation. **  
[WASHINGTON]  
Who are you?**

 **[BURR]  
Aaron Burr, Sir?  
Permission to state my case?**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
As you were**

 **[BURR]  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec  
**Everyone rubs their necks and wince.

 **And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Huh**

 **[BURR]  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Yes?**

 **[BURR]  
Well-**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Yes, sir**

 **[HAMILTON AND BURR]  
We keep meeting  
**Both men smile at each other. They were trying to ignore the fact that one would eventually murder the other. **  
[BURR]  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Burr?**

 **[BURR]  
Sir?**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Close the door on your way out  
**Laurens laughs quietly. Even burr would have to admit that it was quite funny. **  
[HAMILTON]  
Have I done something wrong, sir?**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Sir?**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?  
**"Because I can't take orders" alexander supplies and Washington faux glares at him. **  
[HAMILTON]  
Sir!**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man, of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown  
Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you...**

 **[HAMILTON]  
To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
Why're you upset?**

 **[HAMILTON]  
I'm not-**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Yes  
**"NO" Eliza yells, nearly in tears. Alexander calms her down, understanding that she was nervous about the war and losing her loved ones. **  
[WASHINGTON]  
Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder  
**Many people in the room nod at this line, knowing it to be true. **  
[HAMILTON]  
Why are you telling me this?**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

 **[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON)]  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young  
Scrappy and hungry!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
**Thomas nods at the call back to a previous song. He had to admit that this Lin Manuel-Miranda seemed rather smart. **  
[WASHINGTON]  
Son**

 **[WASHINGON AND COMPANY]  
We are outgunned, outmanned!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?  
**The 3 men mentioned begin to whoop. **  
[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]  
Outnumbered, outplanned!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some King's men who might let some things slide  
**Hercules smirks and takes a mock bow.

 **[HAMILTON]  
I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys, master the element of surprise**

 **I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Rise up!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Rise up!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Rise up! [COMPANY]  
Boom!**

 **Chicka-boom!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Here comes the General!**

 **[SCHUYLER SISTERS]  
Rise up!**

 **[SCHUYLER SISTERS AND WOMEN]  
Rise up! [ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
Whoa, whoa, whoa...  
**"Yasss!" Peggy shouts "we are back". **  
Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

 **[ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY AND WOMEN]  
Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

 **[LAURENS/  
LAFAYETTE/  
MULLIGAN]  
What?**

 **[LAURENS/  
LAFAYETTE/  
MULLIGAN]  
What?**

 **[LAURENS/  
LAFAYETTE/  
MULLIGAN]  
What?  
**The boys repeat that line and high-five each other happily.

 **[FULL COMPANY]  
Here comes the General!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
What?**

 **[WASHINGTON]  
And his right hand man!**

 **[FULL COMPANY]  
Boom!**

Everyone flinches once more but brush it off softly. They all relax into the sofas again and wait for the next song to begin.

 **Authors note 2**

 **Thanks so much for reading and please review because I will probably update faster if I think people are enjoying the story**

 **Oh and big thanks to a guest who posted a review about the story that washington told.**

 **Next song – a winters ball/helpless**


	9. A Winter's BallHelpless

To say that Eliza was mad would be an understatement. How could Alexander hide something like that from her!? Yes is was before he met her but they had exchanged many a letter and you would think that he would tell her something about that. She returns away from her fiancé and crosses her arms. Let's see how he would react to this.

Alexander notices Eliza's unamused stance almost immediately. He was a bit upset that she would test him like this but he knew how to make her smile.

"Betsey?" he whispers into her ear.

"Eliza" he whines and she giggles softly.

"Please 'Liza. Im sorry" he says in an amused tone

"For what?" she questions, prepared to make trouble.

"For this" he says loudly and starts to tickle her. She shrikes and laughs but she wasn't prepared to give up. She grabs his glasses from his back pocket and turns away. He pouts and leans on her back.

"Stop being cute. Im trying to be mad at you" she giggles

He kisses her nose lovingly and pulls her close. They cuddle together and wait for the next song to sing.

Angelica had just finished smoothening her skirts as the next song came on. She hated those blasted corsets. Hopefully in the near future they would be abolished and she could breathe in peace. Her sisters seemed to read her mind and laugh softly. If only they knew what was on the back of her mind when she saw Eliza and alexander being cute and acting all in love. Oh if they knew.

 **[BURR]  
How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore  
Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?  
**"Magic" alexander smiles coyly

 **Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother  
Be seated at the right hand of the father  
Washington hires Hamilton right on sight  
**Washington smirks at alexander and nods happily

 **But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write  
Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable  
**All the people in the room who had been at the receiving end of alexanders quill nods at this.

 **But what do we have in common? We're  
Reliable with the**

 **[ALL MEN]  
Ladies!  
**All the men cheer. **  
[BURR]  
There are so many to deflower!  
**Burr shrinks into his seat as angelica hits him. **  
[ALL MEN]  
Ladies!**

 **[BURR]  
Looks! Proximity to power  
**Angelica was done with hitting Burr and moved on to kicking him. **  
[ALL MEN]  
Ladies!**

 **[BURR]  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!  
**"That's not true!" alexander says.

"Well….." Martha laughs.

Alexander just looks at her like he was having an existential crisis **  
[HAMILTON]  
That's true  
**The existential crisis continues **  
[FULL COMPANY]  
1780**

 **[BURR]  
A winter's ball  
And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all  
**All the schuyler sisters look down.

 **Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son  
** Alexander addresses the sisters saying:

"I didn't talk to you because you where rich. I talked to you because you seemed nice and you are. You are more than your status and your money. Don't listen to anyone saying differently" alexander confesses and Peggy smiles warmly, her eyes filled with tears. He seemed to know all of her and her sister's insecurities and how to fix them. She was really glad that Eliza was marrying him. **  
[HAMILTON]  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS]  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey hey**

Everyone laughs as that peculiar song ends. The Schuyler sisters are a bit put out at the way Burr described them but Alexander's kind words lifted their spirts slightly. The next song would too. At least, for two of them that is.

 **[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS/ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)]  
Hey hey hey hey  
[ELIZA]  
Ohh, I do I do I do I  
**Eliza perks up and knows where this song was going.

 **Dooo! Hey!  
Ohh, I do I do I do I  
Dooo! Boy you got me [ALL WOMEN]  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey**

 **[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em  
**Both Eliza and Alexander where up now and paying to full attention. Alexander twirls her and they dance happily. This makes most people get up, start to dance and laugh

 **[ELIZA]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
**Angelica smirks and winks at Eliza as she is twirled by Lafayette, who was desperately trying not to fall.

 **Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume  
**"Aww you had a crush on me?" Alexander smile as he dances with his future wife. She blushes and kisses his cheek. **  
[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine  
[ELIZA]  
Grab my sister, and  
Whisper, "Yo, this  
One's mine."  
**At this line everyone stops dancing and smiles at the couple. **  
My sister made her way across the room to you  
And I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?"  
She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through"  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm  
Helpless!**

 **Oh, look at those eyes**

 **Oh!  
Yeah, I'm  
Helpless, I know**

 **I'm so into you  
I am so into you  
**alexander hums into elizas ear. **  
I know I'm down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em.**

 **[ALL WOMEN]  
Oooh**

 **Oooh**

 **Oooh**

 **Oooh**

 **Helpless!**

 **Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm  
Helpless!  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em**

 **I'm helpless!**

 **Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit I'm helpless!**

 **Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em.**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Where are you taking me?**

 **[ANGELICA]  
I'm about to change your life  
**"You really did Angie. Thanks you so much" alexander says sincerely.

Angelica nods, trying not to let anyone know how much she regrets her decision that night. **  
[HAMILTON]  
Then by all means, lead the way**

 **[ELIZA]  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Schuyler?**

 **[ANGELICA]  
My sister**

 **[ELIZA]  
Thank you for all your service**

 **[HAMILTON]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
**"SMOOOOOOOTH!" the other boys yell and alexander smiles into Eliza's hair. **  
[ANGELICA]  
I'll leave you to it**

 **[ELIZA AND WOMEN]  
One week later**

 **[ELIZA]  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem  
**Angelica blushes and Alexander waggles his eyebrows at her. **  
[ANGELICA]  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him  
[ELIZA]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later  
In the living room stressin'  
My father's stone-faced  
While you're asking for his blessin'  
**Philip smiles at this line, knowing that it was true. Scaring his daughter's suitors was a favorite pass time of his.

 **I'm dying inside, as  
You wine  
And dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry  
'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do  
My father makes his way across the room  
To you  
I panic for a second, thinking  
"we're through"  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
"Be true"  
**"Always" Alex says, meaning every word

 **And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless!**

 **Helpless!  
Hoo!**

 **That boy is mine  
That boy is mine!**

 **Helpless! Helpless!  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in em**

 **[ALL WOMEN]  
Stressin'**

 **Blessin'**

 **Oooh**

 **Oooh**

 **Oooh**

 **Oooh**

 **Helpless!  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the  
Limit I'm  
Helpless!  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in  
'em I'm  
Helpless!**

 **Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the  
Limit I'm  
Helpless!  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in em**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
**Everyone in the room nods in appreciation of the true feeling and meaning of the verse.

 **Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
**The two girls in question smirk at alexander and laugh.

 **No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
**He still is, thought Martha as she recalls the wild stories form the last song

 **But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so...  
**Eliza feels her cheeks get warm as the actor growls that small part. **  
[HAMILTON]  
Eliza...**

 **I've never felt so-**

 **My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it.  
[ELIZA]  
I do I do I do I do!**

 **I do I do I do I do!**

 **Hey, yeah, yeah!**

 **I'm down for the count  
I'm-**

 **I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
I'm**

 **...drownin' in 'em. [ALL WOMEN]  
Helpless!**

 **Helpless!**

 **Helpless!**

 **Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em**

 **Helpless!**

 **Helpless!**

 **Helpless!**

 **Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em.**

 **Wedding march plays  
**

As the actor playing Hercules walks out, acting as the flower girl, real life Hercules turns towards the couple and they nod, laughing at the prospect of him being their flower girl. They couldn't think of a better person for the job. **  
[ALL WOMEN]  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
In New York, you can be a new man...  
In New York, you can be a new man...**

 **[ELIZA]  
Helpless**

They all smile at the end of the song. They had no idea that those sweet words would soon be torn apart.


	10. Satisfied

The group settle down with smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts. Lauren's was watching his lover as he smiled at his fiancé. He knew that Alexander would be happy with Eliza and that's all he wanted. To be happy and for Alexander to be happy too. They could not be together but they could find comfort in those who they could be. Those where his final thoughts as the next song began. As it did, a door appears at the other side of the room. Its use is unknown to the group but it stays there in wait as the song starts.

 **[LAURENS]  
Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!  
Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor,  
Angelica Schuyler!**

Everyone cheers as angelica is mentioned. As she looks up, Angelica looks up and sees the door clearly. She cocks her head to the side and makes a note of it. Judging by the sound of the song, she may have to use it soon.

 **[ANGELICA]  
A toast to the groom!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
To the groom!  
To the groom!  
To the groom!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
To the bride!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
To the bride!  
To the bride!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
From your sister,**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Angelica!  
Angelica!  
Angelica!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
who is always by your side.**

"I love knowing that Angie" Eliza whispers and takes her sisters hands, knowing that they would be with her when she needed them.

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
By your side!  
By your side!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
To your union,**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
To the union!  
To the revolution!**

"Literally no one asked you guys" Angelica smirks and the boys strike a pose and smirk back.

 **[ANGELICA]  
and the hope that you provide.**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
You provide!  
You provide!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
May you always…**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Always—**

 **[ANGELICA]  
be satisfied.**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Rewind—  
Rewind—**

"Wow! That's impressive" Peggy gasps as the actors and actresses move across the stage with incredible skill and precision.

 **[ANGELICA]  
I remember that night, I just might  
regret that night for the rest of my days.**

Eliza frowns at this and looks at her sister puzzled at the fact that she would regret that night. It was a great night for all of them in her eyes. **  
I remember those soldier boys  
tripping over themselves to win our praise.  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
like a dream that you can't quite place,  
but Alexander, I'll never forget the first  
time I saw your face.  
**Angelica pales as the group turn to her.

 **I have never been the same,  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame,  
And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name,  
set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame,**

"Angelica?" Eliza questions.

"Like I said Eliza, I'm over it I promise" she says.

 **[FULL COMPANY]  
This is not a game…**

 **[HAMILTON]  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.**

 **[ANGELICA]  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself.**

"No I'm always like that" Alexander says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 **[HAMILTON]  
You're like me. I'm never satisfied.**

 **[ANGELICA]  
Is that right?**

 **[HAMILTON]  
I have never been satisfied.**

 **[ANGELICA]  
My name is Angelica Schuyler.**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Alexander Hamilton.**

 **[ANGELICA]  
Where's your family from?**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but  
just you wait, just you wait…**

"I don't really like my biological family much" Alexander confesses.

"Don't worry mon petit lion, im your mother now" Lafayette says happily.

"Ummm?" Alexander says confused on what was happening.

 **[ANGELICA]  
So so so—  
so this is what it feels like to match wits  
with someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It's  
the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light,  
it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?  
**Angelica lets out a low whistle at this rap that her actress was preforming, keeping her eyes locked on the screen, hoping that no one would see through her lies about being over Alexander.

 **The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes,  
ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's  
a dream and it's a bit of a dance,  
a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a  
bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance.**

"A bit of a flirt?" Hercules scoffs and clutches his heart dramatically. Eliza narrows her eyes at this line, confused on why Angelica took Alexander to meet her instead of keeping him to herself. Her infatuation with Alexander wasn't that noticeable. At least, that's what Eliza was hoping. **  
I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.**

 **Handsome, boy, does he know it!  
** Alexander flips his hair which earns him a slap over the head from Eliza who smiles at her future husband.

 **Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place,  
then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…**

 **[ELIZA]  
Helpless…**

Eliza looks at her sister with a sad understanding on her face. All her sister did was try and make everyone else happy. Why couldn't she understand that she was loved and that she could be just as happy as she was… oh? Angelica was the reason. She was always the reason for her happiness. Eliza squeezes her older sister's hand and tears threaten to spill over her cheeks.

 **[ANGELICA]  
And I know she is…**

 **[ELIZA]  
Helpless…**

 **[ANGELICA]  
And her eyes are just…**

 **[ELIZA]  
Helpless…**

 **[ANGELICA]  
And I realize**

 **[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Where are you taking me?**

 **[ANGELICA]  
I'm about to change your life.**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Then by all means, lead the way.**

 **[COMPANY (EXCEPT ANGELICA)]  
Number one!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
I'm a girl in a world in which  
my only job is to marry rich.  
**Philip Schuyler frowns at this, annoyed at society for putting his daughter in this situation.

 **My father has no sons so I'm the one  
who has to social climb for one,  
so I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious,  
And Alexander is penniless,  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less.**

Laurens frowns at the song, realizing how similar his position is with Angelicas.

 **[ELIZA]  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Schuyler?**

"I amend my previous statement" Alexander says into Eliza's hair.

 **[ANGELICA]  
My sister.**

 **[COMPANY]  
Number two!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister.  
That elevates his status, I'd  
have to be naïve to set that aside,  
maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza,  
now that's his bride.  
**"Thank you Angelica. Thank you so much" Eliza whispers.

 **Nice going, Angelica, he was right,  
You will never be satisfied.**

 **[ELIZA]  
Thank you for all your service.**

 **[HAMILTON]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.**

"Smooth" Lafayette mutters.

 **[ANGELICA]  
I'll leave you to it.**

 **[COMPANY]  
Number three!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
I know my sister like I know my own mind,  
you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.  
**Alexander nods at this, knowing that it is true. Angelica nods sadly, knowing that in her mind that she did the right but her heart is telling her something different. Sometime she just wants her heart to shut up.

 **If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned,  
he'd be mine.  
She would say, "I'm fine"**

 **[ANGELICA AND COMPANY]  
She'd be lying.**

 **[ANGELICA]  
But when I fantasize at night  
it's Alexander's eyes,  
as I romanticize what might  
have been if I hadn't sized him  
up so quickly.  
**Laurens one again notices the similarities between Angelica and himself.

 **At least my dear Eliza's his wife;  
at least I keep his eyes in my life…**

 **[ANGELICA]  
To the groom!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
To the groom!  
To the groom!  
To the groom!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
To the bride!**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
To the bride!  
To the bride!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
From your sister,**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
Angelica!  
Angelica!  
Angelica!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
who is always by your side.**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
By your side!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
To your union,**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
To the union!  
To the revolution!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
and the hope that you provide.**

 **[ENSEMBLE]  
You provide!  
You provide!**

 **[ANGELICA]  
May you always**

 **[HAMILTON AND ENSMBLE]  
Always**

 **[ANGELICA]  
be satisfied.**

 **[HAMILTON AND MEN]  
Satisfied  
Satisfied  
Satisfied**

 **[ANGELICA]  
And I know  
She'll be happy as  
his bride.  
And I know  
He will never be satisfied.  
I will never be satisfied.**

Angelica looks around her, all eyes teamed on her. She jumps up and runs towards the door that she noticed at the start. She opens it and enters. There she finds a small book and a note. She reads it and sits down in a chair that had appeared. Tears fall down her cheeks as she looks at what her life would have been like if she hadn't taken Alexander to meet Eliza. It stopped at 1792. She wondered why.

Maybe secrets where lying under the surface but she didn't want to think about that. It was easier just to forget.


	11. The Tom cat society

After Angelica had composed herself and entered the room again, the group had settled into a comfortable silence, ready for the next song to play. The boys wanted to see what would happen next and when they would show up again. Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

 **[LAURENS]  
I may not live to see our glory!  
**"Oh gosh" Laurens laughs "Im drunk again" **  
[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

 **[LAURENS]  
But I've seen wonders great and small**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
I've seen wonders great and small**

 **[LAURENS]  
Cause if the tomcat can get married  
**

Alexander blushes at the mention of his dreaded nickname. He used to like it and found it rather funny but now he had Eliza he was a bit worried about her reaction towards it. Luckily she was laughing along with the rest of the group, including King George the third **  
[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
If Alexander can get married-**

 **[LAURENS]  
There's hope for our ass, after all!  
**"But im already married!" the other three boys shout and everyone looks around in confusion. **  
[LAFAYETTE]  
Raise a glass to freedom**

 **[LAURENS/MULLIGAN]  
Hey!  
Something you will never see again!**

 **[MULLIGAN]  
No matter what she tells you  
**Eliza reaches over and smacks Hercules over the head very hard. He rubs his head and mutters a quick apology. **  
[LAFAYETTE]  
Let's have another round tonight!**

 **[LAURENS]  
Raise a glass to the four of us!**

 **[LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]  
Ho!**

 **[MULLIGAN]  
To the newly not poor of us!  
**Hercules shifts away from the sisters who were not happy about the constant reminders about their money. Was that all they were worth in the publics eyes or would one day would they get a voice of their owns. **  
[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]  
Woo!**

 **[LAFAYETTE]  
We'll tell the story of tonight**

 **[LAURENS]  
Let's have another round-**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

 **[BURR]  
Sir!  
**"I still don't understand that reference" Peggy says as she cocks her head to the side **  
[HAMILTON]  
I didn't think that you would make it**

 **[BURR]  
To be sure**

 **[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE]  
Burr!**

 **[BURR]  
I came to say congratulations  
**"Did you really?" alexander asks and Burr shrugs, knowing that he went to make sure that Laurens wasn't having a laugh. **  
[MULLIGAN]  
Spit a verse, Burr!**

 **[BURR]  
I see the whole gang is here**

 **[LAFAYETTE]  
You are the worst, Burr!  
**Lafayette nods at this and sticks his tongue out at his friend as an attempt to hide his feelings of doubt surrounding the man. He had shot his friend or was he the only one who had remembered the very first song. **  
[HAMILTON]  
Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel  
I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal  
**George shook his head at this line. He was only trying to keep the boy (who he thought of a son) safe. **  
[BURR]  
No, you don't**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Yes, I do**

 **[BURR]  
Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable  
**Burr winces at this line as he remembers the conversation the general ad himself had in the songs previous. **  
[LAURENS]  
Well, well, I heard  
You've got a special someone on the side, Burr**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Is that so?  
**The woman turn and look at Burr who was bright red at the moment. He loved Theodosia but he wasn't ready to make a proper move just yet. After all, she was a married woman. **  
[LAURENS]  
What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?  
**"From you Laurens? Nothing" Burr says, his voice dripping with sarcasm **  
[BURR]  
I should go**

 **[HAMILTON]  
No, these guys should go**

 **[LAFAYETTE]  
What?**

 **[LAURENS]  
No!**

 **[HAMILTON]  
Leave us alone  
**"We were here first" Hercules laughs in a childlike manner as Alexander glares at him in mock anger. **  
[MULLIGAN]  
Man...**

 **[HAMILTON]  
It's alright, Burr. I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr  
**Eliza found herself wishing that this mystery woman was here too. She was always open to meeting new people. **  
[BURR]  
You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

 **[HAMILTON]  
What do you mean?**

 **[BURR]  
She's married**

 **[HAMILTON]  
I see  
**Alexander looks at his friend and has to stifle a laugh. And they call him a tom cat. **  
[BURR]  
She's married to a British officer  
**"Oh shit…." Alexander mutters just loud enough for the group to hear him. **  
[HAMILTON]  
Oh shit...  
**Everyone laughs at Alexanders shell shocked face and the music had to stop so that they could compose themselves **  
[BURR]  
Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more  
I'll see you on the other side of the war**

 **[HAMILTON]  
I will never understand you  
If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?  
**"A miracle" Burr confesses. Theodosia was a married woman whose husband was very much alive at the present moment and she would never put her children through a divorce. It would take a miracle for the world to let them be together. **  
[BURR]  
I'll see you on the other side of the war**

 **[HAMILTON]  
I'll see you on the other side of the war**

The group look at each other as the funny song took up a more show tune like beat and Burr took center stage. Aaron looked up in excitement, looking forward to seeing his actor's performance of himself and if they had gotten it right. He was also looking for ways to woo Theodosia so if she comes up them maybe it would tell him if she was worth fighting for. And if not them he was just going to have to… wait for it.

 **A.N**

 **Hi everyone who is reading this, sorry I haven't updated very much but I had a bad case of laziness and decided that sleep was more fun. Whoops? Anyway, a review asked about the significance of 1792. In 1792, the Reynolds pamphlet was released and I didn't want Angelica to find out about it as it is in my belief that even if angelica and Alexander were married, he would still have slept with Maria. Thanks for reading and REVIEW please!  
**

**Decandant123 xx**


End file.
